We Are Who We Are
by TJSC25
Summary: Bella has come back to live with Charlie and finds Jasper now a alcoholic because of some tragedies that have happened between the two years she was gone. Now she promises to herself that she'll make everything right again. Starting with her life.AllHuman
1. I'm Finally Home

BPov:

So this is how I would end my school year. Here in Forks just like Renee and Charlie. Well not exactly since I don't want to end up pregnant right now. Maybe in two years I guess, I don't know. Point is that I was currently getting off the plane to go live with Charlie since Renee didn't even care about me. Well she never did actually; I was like a roommate for her when we lived together in Phoenix. I've been cooking since the age of ten. I've always been like the mother in our relationship. That's until Phil showed up and made Renee into his cougar wife. She's older than him by four years exactly. Anyway I decided to move in with Charlie since I didn't want to be with Renee and Phil anymore so now I'm living with Charlie till the rest of the school year.

"Bella!" I spotted him by the cargo and smiled. I hadn't seen my dad since two summers ago.

"Hey dad."

"Hey kiddo, how ya been?"

"Good, how are things here in Forks?"

"Good Jake's been asking about when you would arrive. He misses you like everyone else in La Push."I nodded and followed him to the cruiser with my things. I missed everyone else in La Push It was so homey there, everything so quiet and nice. Can't wait to go and visit everyone.

"So how's Renee and Phil?"

"Ehh enjoying their honeymoon phase still. I just wanted to come home to you since it doesn't really seem Renee cares about me anymore. Heck dad she never has. I was more of a mother than she ever was. I was a roommate to her." He frowned and looked at me for a second and then to the road again.

"I guessed I picked out a bad mother for you kiddo. I'm sorry." I touched his hand and he turned to me.

"Its okay dad. It's not your fault Renee wasn't ready to be a mom. You tried to make things work but it got out of hand." He nodded and I let go of him.

"Your things arrived yesterday at the house. I have your bike parked out at the front." I grinned widely. My Harley bike is like a baby to me.

"Great, can I go on a spin around town when we get home? I want to see how much it's changed."

"Sure, just please be careful with it."

"Scouts honor, I promise dad." We got home a few minutes later and I opened the cruiser door to escape to enter the house and go upstairs to find my room was now filled my things. I put down my stuff and laid down on my bed. Ahhh home sweet home.

"Bells?" I looked up and found Charlie at my door.

"Yeah dad?" He smiled and answered me.

"Welcome home kiddo." I nodded and smiled. Just what I needed. I took out my bathroom stuff with some clothes and entered the shower. As I let the water wash off my body I thought about the last time I was here. Before I left a family moved in named the Cullens. I met a boy named Jasper; he was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen with his twin sister. We hung out a few times but we really didn't get to know each there that well. I wonder if he's still around. I dried myself and got clothed in a yellow Paramore t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Adding my red converse and a black hoodie. I didn't really want to do much so I left out my makeup and left my hair down in my natural curls. I looked in the mirror and saw my hazel eyes, long brown wavy hair, heart shaped face, and light pink lips. I was a mixture of both my parents. My mom's heart shaped face and light pink lips, my dad's brown hair and hazel eyes. I was a bit taller than my mom by two or three inches. My height was at 5'6. I exited the bathroom and entered my room to get my wallet and keys. A quick goodbye to Charlie and I was out the door and onto my bike waking up the engine and driving off to town. I saw a couple of people I knew. Some dudes whistled when I passed by them. I stopped at the diner and entered to see some golden blonde curls from someone I recognized.

"Sir you have to leave. You've spent two hours sitting there without ordering anything and disrupting people's evenings." He glared at the waitress and didn't move.

"Like I care lady, why don't you tend someone else and leave me alone you old hag. I haven't done shit to you." She glared at him back before going back behind the counter to probably call the cops. I went towards Jasper to see him sitting there with a paper bag in the shape of a whiskey bottle. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in like forever. His blue eyes didn't have a tint of happiness in them like he usually did. Those blond curls I loved were all over the place. What he was wearing was all ripped like his jeans while his shirt was all dirty and needed to be ironed. What had happened to the Jasper I had known two years ago?

"Jasper?" He looked up about to shout at whoever was calling him but stopped once he saw me. I was about to say something else to him when I was cut off by the waitress from before.

"Look young man I just called the cops. Now if you don't want to be arrested I suggest you leave now." I stepped in front of her and answered.

"Don't worry miss I'll take him home. Just please don't put charges. He isn't himself lately." She sighed but agreed and left. I turned back to Jasper who was just staring at the table in front of him.

"I'm not leaving."

"Jasper you have to, you heard what she said. The cops are on their way here. I don't think you want to end busted in jail. I don't think Carlisle and Esme would…"

"I don't give a shit about them. They can rot in hell for all I care. Fuck them." This surprised me; he never said anything like this before. Yeah he would curse, I mean who doesn't. I do it all the time. But he never insulted his parents. He loved them dearly. I crossed my arms and grabbed his bottle of whiskey.

"Well I fucking do, so shut the fuck up and come on were leaving. And I don't give a rat's ass if you don't want to because I don't think you want to end up in jail. Especially since you've been drinking tonight!" He stared at me with a angry glare but got up and started walking out the door with me following right behind him.

"What do you want with me Swan? I thought you weren't coming back to Forks." I kept my arms crossed and looked at him.

"Can't a old friend say hi?"

"You're not my friend, I don't have any."

"Not in my role book you're not."

"Well you are in mine, so beat it!" I grabbed his arm before he left and made him face me again.

"Don't fucking touch me Swan!" I glared at him.

"Then don't fucking ignore me and walk away. I don't know what's going on Jasper but I want you to stop with this shit. This isn't how I remember you like. What happened two years ago?" I saw anger in his beautiful blue eyes. I miss the old him.

"It's none of your damn business. So stop being a nosy bitch and leave me alone!" I slapped him, real hard. I didn't mean to but I wanted him to stop being this cold way with me. He brought up his hand to cup his cheek that had my handprint stain in pink.

"Why are you being this way with me? What happened to the kind but funny dude I left in Forks two years ago? When did he become this cold bastard that doesn't give a shit about anything and is now an alcoholic?" I saw sadness hit his eyes for a second but it was quickly hid away with hate again.

"He died, he fucking died. That Jasper you knew died when his life turned into little tragic pieces!" My eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean little pieces?" He smirked at me and laughed.

"You want to know what happened?" I sadly nodded my head.

"It all started when my new best friend left Forks two years ago in the summer. Then my whole life turned miserable. My twin sister Rosalie died in a car accident when I got drunk one night and she was driving to go pick me up. Her boyfriend Emmett who is also my stepbrother blamed me for it with all the others agreeing as well. My girlfriend Alice cheated on me with Edward. Esme was pregnant but from all the stress I was bringing to the family she lost the baby. Carlisle blamed me for the death, so did she as well. I got kicked off the football team from fighting with Emmett and Edward. And when I had finally found my real birth mother she died because of cancer!" I was fully in tears mode when he had finished.

"Jasper I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" I jumped onto him lightly and hugged in tightly to my body. No wonder he was this way. I felt him go stiff and I twitched when I felt cold drops of his tears fall onto my neck from where he had placed his head softly. I decided at that moment that I would help him through all of this. I wouldn't leave his side anymore. I wouldn't leave like Renee did with Charlie or like I did two years ago.


	2. Bella's Back?

Jpov:

I had woken up again on the floor like always, no surprise in that. I would always wake up, buy booze, end up drunk, and back to sleep on the floor on my bedroom. No one cared with what I did with my life. Emmett still blamed me for Rosalie's death, Edward was with my ex Alice, Esme still grieved over the baby she lost, and Carlisle was mad at me for that. So I didn't have anyone else to worry about me. Except Bella, but who am I kidding she'll never come back to Forks. She hasn't even emailed me or called. Well I wouldn't really know since I'm not at home much. But still she probably has a boyfriend and is perfectly happy with him. I bet I'm just a nobody to her. Just another memory left behind. I did hear rumors she was coming back but I didn't believe it. Why would she wanna come back to this old dump of a town? There was nothing important here. I looked at the bottle next to me and saw it was completely empty. I got up and headed to my bathroom and washed my face. I had bags under my eyes, my hair was all over the place all untamed, I was paler than my normal color, and I had a killer headache. I got dressed in some ripped blue jeans and a black v-neck that was already used by me. I headed out the door of my room, determined to buy another bottle of whiskey. It was the only thing that would help me forget about everything, even if it was for only a few hours.

"Off to buy more booze are we?" I looked to my left and found Alice and Edward standing there smirking at me.

"Of course he is Edward, why even ask if that's the only thing he does now a days." They started laughing and I rolled my eyes and walked off. Assholes. I thought Alice was the girl for me. I loved her deeply but she didn't really care. She said she didn't belong with me when we broke up. I found her in bed with Edward one Saturday afternoon. Her excuse was that she didn't want a killer as a boyfriend. Edward's response was that he didn't really care about me; I was basically trash to him. I ordered a bottle of whiskey and paid with my credit card from my college fund account that I had started at the age of fifteen. I was eighteen now, in my last year of high school. Off the football team and officially an alcoholic. Yeah I admit I'm an alcoholic, so freaking do. I stopped at a diner nearby and entered. I sat down at a table and started drinking down my misery. The waitress was pissed because I didn't order anything and I just basically ignored her. I was halfway done with the bottle when I heard two dudes from school mention Bella's name. I paid a little more attention to their conversation.

"Dude I'm telling you I saw Bella Swan with her dad enter their house when I was coming over here." No it can't be, Bella really did come back. No Jasper stop getting your hopes up.

"Really I wonder if she's hotter than the last time I saw her. I would totally get her in bed with me." That pissed me off. Even if Bella forgot about me I wasn't gunna let this fucking douche talk about her like that.

"What the fuck did you just say dickhead?" Both boys turned around to me and I recognized them as Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton.

"What did you fucking say Whitlock?" I rolled my eyes and answered back.

"You heard me Newton, I didn't stutter. Or what getting high has now caused your ears some disability to hear anything?" He got up and faced me.

"Fuck off Whitlock, at least I didn't kill my own sister." I swung at him but Eric grabbed my arm.

"Let go of my fucking arm Yorkie or your next." He let go of me quick with fear.

"Don't ever fucking talk about Bella like she were a piece of meat. I don't even think she would sleep with a dude like you."

"So you have a soft spot for her huh, well I don't think she would sleep with you either. Just look at you and your past." That stung deep down because I knew that was true. Bella wouldn't think of dating some one of the likes of me.

"Dude stop, you're getting him more pissed off and you can't afford to get busted by Chief Swan again. Just leave um alone. He's drunk." Newton looked at Yorkie and banged his hands onto the table. He turned to me.

"Your so fucking lucky I can't kick your ass Whitlock. But next time your dead." I rolled my eyes and he left. I sat back down and the waitress who watching us since the beginning with other people came over.

"Sir you have to leave. You've spent two hours sitting there without ordering anything and disrupting people's evenings." I glared at and didn't move an inch out of my spot.

"Like I care lady, why don't you tend someone else and leave me alone you old hag. I haven't done shit to you." She glared at me before going back behind the counter to call the cops on my ass. I heard footsteps towards me but I ignored whoever it was.

"Jasper?" I heard a soft voice say behind me. I turned to shout at whoever it was but I stopped myself when I saw Bella. The Bella that had dug a piece of herself deep into my heart. The one that has irresistible light pink lips, beautiful soul calling hazel eyes, and a lovely heart shaped face. She was about to speak again but was cut off by the old hag.

"Look young man I just called the cops. Now if you don't want to be arrested I suggest you leave now." Bella stepped in front of me and answered her.

"Don't worry miss I'll take him home. Just please don't put charges. He isn't himself lately." The old hag sighed but agreed and left making Bella turn her attention to me again. I just stared at the table. Why the hell is she helping me out I don't fucking need her to bail me out.

"I'm not leaving."

"Jasper you have to, you heard what she said. The cops are on their way here. I don't think you want to end busted in jail. I don't think Carlisle and Esme would…" I cut her off.

"I don't give a shit about them. They can rot in hell for all I care. Fuck them." I surprised her by the look on her face said. I didn't care though I mean what I fucking said. Carlisle and Esme and the rest of the Cullens can all die for all I care. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her cross her arms and grab my bottle of booze.

"Well I fucking do, so shut the fuck up and come on were leaving. And I don't give a rat's ass if you don't want to because I don't think you want to end up in jail. Especially since you've been drinking tonight!" I stared at her with anger but I got up and walked towards outside with her following behind.

"What do you want with me Swan? I thought you weren't coming back to Forks." She kept her arms crossed while looking at me the whole time.

"Can't a old friend say hi?" This pissed me off, our friendship ended a long time ago even if she was trying to help me out here.

"You're not my friend, I don't have any."

"Not in my role book you're not."

"Well you are in mine, so beat it!" I was about to walk away when she grabbed my arm and made me face her again. I saw those hazel eyes of hers that I loved which were looking at me with worry.

"Don't fucking touch me Swan!" She glared at me even if she didn't mean it.

"Then don't fucking ignore me and walk away. I don't know what's going on Jasper but I want you to stop with this shit. This isn't how I remember you like. What happened two years ago?" She just stared at my eyes.

"It's none of your damn business. So stop being a nosy bitch and leave me alone!" Bella slapped me real hard. I knew she didn't want to. I brought up my hand to cup my cheek that was stained with her handprint in pink.

"Why are you being this way with me? What happened to the kind but funny dude I left in Forks two years ago? When did he become this cold bastard that doesn't give a shit about anything and is now an alcoholic?" All the memories passed through my mind and I felt sad for a second but recomposed myself.

"He died, he fucking died. That Jasper you knew died when his life turned into little tragic pieces!" Her eyes widened up.

"What do you mean little pieces?" She probably thinks it's her fault. I smirked and laughed at her.

"You want to know what happened?" She nodded her head at me for an answer.

"It all started when my new best friend left Forks two years ago in the summer. Then my whole life turned miserable. My twin sister Rosalie died in a car accident when I got drunk one night and she was driving to go pick me up. Her boyfriend Emmett who is also my stepbrother blamed me for it with all the others agreeing as well. My girlfriend Alice cheated on me with Edward. Esme was pregnant but from all the stress I was bringing to the family she lost the baby. Carlisle blamed me for the death, so did she as well. I got kicked off the football team from fighting with Emmett and Edward. And when I had finally found my real birth mother she died because of cancer!" Bella was fully crying by now.

"Jasper I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" She surprised me by lightly jumping onto me hugging me tightly to her body. I felt warm for the first time in months. I placed my head on her shoulder and cried. Cried from all the times I held my tears back to act strong in front of people who didn't even care about me at all. I knew at that moment that Bella was going to give it all she's got to save me from myself. And I believed deep down in my heart I would let her patch me up.


	3. I Dont Care, I Love You

BPov:

I wokeup to find myself in my room with Jasper sleeping right next to me. So it wasn't a dream? Last night's events came to me and I remembered I brought Jasper back here from the diner. I looked at him and he looked so peaceful in his sleep. I bet it was the first time he actually slept in days without over drinking till he was drunk. I got up and went to the bathroom quickly to pee. When I came back Jasper was still sleeping.

"Bella?" I looked to my right and saw Charlie there in his uniform.

"Morning dad, you leaving for the station already?"

"Yeah just wanted to say good morning to you and ask why Jasper Whitlock Cullen is in your bed?" I blushed out red and laughed hysterically.

"Its not what it seems dad, I just brought Jasper back from the diner last night because he was drunk and Sally called the station and I didn't want him to get arrested. You know were good friends and all." He nodded to me and looked at Jasper

"He's been through a lot lately. His twin sister died and Esme suffered a miscarriage a few months ago. We've had to have him at the station a few times already. I bailed him out a few times because it seems like Carlisle has given up with him. It doesn't seem like they care for him anymore. Im glad your trying to help him. Maybe now he'll change." I sighed and said bye to Charlie. I then started making breakfast when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning Jasper." He turned to me and frowned.

"You dont have to make breakfast for me. I don't need your pity." My heart broke a bit by that. Does he really think I have pity for him?

"I don't pity you Jasper, im just trying to help with you. You're my friend, I should have been there for you…."

"But you weren't! You were never there!" His shouting got me to tears. He looked at me with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but im here now, and im going to do whatever I can to help." I went closer to him as he just stared at me.

"I'm a lost case Bella, theres no way of fixing me. Its better for you to give up with me. I don't want to make you miserable as well." He opened the door and stepped out to his car I had retrieved for him last night. I wasn't going to let him leave though. Not now not ever.

"Jasper!" I ran out the door and grabbed his arm as he was trying to get inside his truck.

"Im not letting you leave, I don't care what happens to me but Im going to help patch you up. I care about you." Slowly our lips ended smashing against eachother in a passionate kiss that neither of us knew would happen. My arms wounded themselves around his neck and he deepened the kiss more. We then stopped and my eyes were focused on his.

"W-Wow…. That was that was…"

"That was nothing, it wont ever happen again."

"What do you mean nothing happened, Jasper we just kissed. It certainly didn't feel like nothing. You know very well just like me that that kiss meant more than anything to the both of us and that's why it even happened!"

"You don't get it do you? Even if you try and help me the Cullen's won't let you live in peace afterwards. They'll become your enemy as soon as possible. I don't want you hurt like me because of them." That pissed me off! I don't give a shit about the Cullen's and about my reputation.

"Jasper I don't care if they become my enemy, I'm going to be by your side even if you don't want me to." He hugged me, and I sighed happily.

"Thankyou Bella, thankyou."

JPov:

"Jasper! Jasper help me!" I saw Rosalie screaming my name as she tried to get control of her car as it crashed into the other car. Her blood splashed everywhere inside. Her head had a big gash and her throat had a shard of glass in it. I started crying as I saw the white clothe cover Rosalie's body as the ambulance took her and Emmett was bawling his eyes out and Carlisle tried to calm him down.

"This is your fault Jasper, your fault!" Everyone was infront of me.

"No I didn't want Rosalie to die! Its not my fault!" I woke up with sweat falling down my forehead. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my room. Last night's events made me remember about Bella bringing me over to her house. Bella. I cant let her help me. Everyone would try and ruin her life just to get revenge against me. I don't want that happening. I got up and grabbed my stuff and exited her room.

"Morning Jasper." I looked at Bella and frowned.

"You dont have to make breakfast for me. I don't need your pity." I saw her eyes lose their shine and mentally kicked my ass for that.

"I don't pity you Jasper, im just trying to help with you. You're my friend, I should have been there for you…."

"But you weren't! You were never there!" Im sorry Bella im sorry!

"I'm sorry but im here now, and im going to do whatever I can to help." She came closer to me and I just stared at her.

"I'm a lost case Bella, theres no way of fixing me. Its better for you to give up with me. I don't want to make you miserable as well." I opened the door and left her there and went to my truck.

"Jasper!" She grabbed my arm as I was about to enter the driver seat.

"Im not letting you leave, I don't care what happens to me but Im going to help patch you up. I care about you." I didn't care anymore and kissed her. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around me and I deepened the kiss more. Deep inside me I couldn't deny what I felt for Bella.

"W-Wow…. That was that was…"

"That was nothing, it wont ever happen again." Her heart broke a bit and I knew I shouldn't of said that.

"What do you mean nothing happened, Jasper we just kissed. It certainly didn't feel like nothing. You know very well just like me that that kiss meant more than anything to the both of us and that's why it even happened!"

"You don't get it do you? Even if you try and help me the Cullen's won't let you live in peace afterwards. They'll become your enemy as soon as possible. I don't want you hurt like me because of them." Please Bella just forget about me. Please!

"Jasper I don't care if they become my enemy, I'm going to be by your side even if you don't want me to." I hugged her, hopefully I would be able to save her.

"Thankyou Bella, thankyou." Thank you for caring!


	4. Pixy Bitch and Fuckward?

BPov:

It's been two days that Jasper and I kissed. We've been talking about what we like, what we've done, etc etc. Charlie has been getting along with Jasper while he's here. He even asked Jasper if he would love to have dinner with us each night since Jasper said Esme doesn't really cook much these days anymore. I heard knocking at the door and opened it to find a bronze haired boy in front of me with a tiny pixy looking girl with short spiked up hair.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Edward Masen and this is my girlfriend Alice Brandon. Can we come in?" My eyes widened, what the fucks are these to hypocritical assholes doing here?

"No you cant, what the fuck are you two assholes doing here?" Edward frowned and his pixy bitch glared at me.

"We came to warn you about Jasper, you see he's a murderer. He killed his twin sister and our stepsibling that was on its way. He also cheated on Alice here when they were together. Even tried to rape her once when he came home drunk one night…"

"Excuse me? Are you sure your talking about the same Jasper that's been here for almost a week everyday having dinner with my dad and me? Because if it is I assume your lying about everything you've just said!" He came closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Your really something, spouting out stuff to defend our step-sibling that has been a disgrace to our whole family. You should be careful dear Isabella something may happen to you soon." He soon smirked and I crossed my arms.

"Are you threatening me, the daughter of Forks police station?"

"Edward would never threaten someone especially you, he's just suggesting you be careful around Jasper. He's a dangerous person to be around Isabella. He tried to rape me…." I slapped the shit out of her at that second and held my ground

"Don't you ever talk about Jasper that way ever again! I wont let you put such false accusations about him! He's not like that at all!" Alice rubbed her cheek and Edward looked like he was about to do something to me but his arm stopped midway

"What the fuck do you think your doing here Fuckward?" I saw Jasper right behind them who was staring at Pixy Bitch and Fuckward very pissed off.

"Just warning Isabella here…"

"You know what I'm get off my porch Cullen before I call my dad to come arrest you of threatening and even becoming very violent to me." He looked at me and grabbed Alice's hand and moved Jasper aside to get through.

"You'll regret this Swan!" Jasper and I stared at them as they left.

"What did they tell you?" I looked to Jasper and sighed

"You killed Rosalie and Esme's baby and you cheated and even tried to rape Alice once." He shook his head and his shoulders slumped

"I never wanted Rose to die, and not even Esme's baby. And I would never do that to Alice. I loved her with all my heart. I can't believe they spouted all that shit to you." We entered my house and I sat next to Jasper.

"I know Jasper, I know. I believe you in everything. But I can't even imagine how they could be so heartless and cruel to you like this. How can they lie like this?"

"I don't know, but Edward and Alice always acted so suspiciously before even all this happened. I just hope one day Emmett will forgive me. He loved Rose so much he almost did suicide but I found him in time before he even tried anything." His blue eyes had tears in them. I guess Emmett hating him bothered him a lot.

"You got along very well with Emmett didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, he was dating my lil sister. How couldn't I?" I nodded and looked at my hands. Some how I'll get Emmett to talk to Jasper again. Even if it's the last thing I do.

"Bella, Jasper?" We both turned to see Charlie entering the house with boxes of pizza

"Good afternoon Chief Swan, need help?"

"I've got it Jasper, and I told you call me Charlie."

"Yes sir ugh I mean Charlie." We entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So what's up?"

"Edward and Alice Cullen passed by here earlier." My dad looked surprised and stared at Jasper

"What did they want?"

"They came to warn me about Jasper and how "dangerous" he is."

"Dangerous? Boy they sure don't know Jasper well enough do they?" He chuckled and grabbed another slice of pizza. We soon finished and Jasper and I headed up to my room.

"I told you they would find out somehow and try and bug you." I sat down on my bed as he laid himself on the floor.

"Yeah but I got a good hold of Alice's cheek." I stated happily as Jasper just laughed.

"Tomorrow we start school. I wonder how it'll go."

"I have no clue but something's telling me that were gunna encounter Cullen Trouble for sure." Jasper sighed and I looked at his scar. He got it when he fought with Edward and Emmett during football practice.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jazz?"

"I wish Rose could have met you. She would have loved you. Probably even try to get us together too." I smiled and stared at the picture of Rosalie Jasper kept here.

"I wish I could have met her before she died."

"I love you." I looked at Jasper and he looked to me.

"I mean it Bella, I love you." My heart swelled and I smiled.

"I-I love you too Jasper. I don't ever want to leave your side." He came to my side and kissed me the way he did before.

"Don't ever leave me Bella." We embraced each other with another kiss until it started too pure making out.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Jasper entered his truck and lowered the window.

"Be ready at 7:30." I nodded and Jasper left. At the time I felt someone watching me but I looked around and found nobody in sight. I entered the house and went upstairs to get ready for bed.


	5. Emmett I'm Sorry!

JPov:

I haven't been this happy since before Bella left. I've been visiting her everyday now. Carlisle has been asking me where I've been going since usually I come home not drunk. Edward has been pestering me, saying I probably found a whore to fuck and to recommend him to her since he says he's tired of screwing Alice lately. Like fuck am I going to tell him I'm visiting Chief Swan's daughter.

"Jasper." I looked behind me to find Esme.

"What do you want?" She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Tomorrow you start school and I want you to at least look good for our family's appearance. That means no drunken business. I don't want Alice complaining about you at all. Is it understood?"

"Fuckoff Esme!" She was about to slap me but I stopped her

"Let go of my wives arm!" I let go of Esme and Carlisle stood infront of me.

"You don't ever put your hands on her, isn't it enough you killed our baby and now your trying to hurt her more." I flicked him off and ran down the stairs and out the door. I saw Fuckward's car wasn't in its usual place. Probably went to look for a good fuck maybe. I arrived at the cemetery shortly after and looked for Rosalie's grave.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett was standing behind me

"Emmett I'm sorry, really I am…"

"Like fuck I'm going to forgive you. You killed the love of my life!" He punched me in the gut and I fell to the floor.

"Why couldn't you have been in her place instead?" He left me there and I stared at Rosalie's grave that was covered in pink roses. Rose, I miss you so much.

"You okay there?" I looked up to see someone from school

"Yeah I am, thanks for asking." He nodded and I grabbed his hand to get up

"Names Peter. Jasper right, I think I had you for 5th last year."

"Yeah I remember you. Anyway I gotta go. See you at school."

"Yeah see you." I got up and left the lil pink rose I had gotten for Rosalie on her grave and headed to Bella's. When I arrived at Bella's I soon recognized a car that was parked in her driveway.

"Don't you ever talk about Jasper that way ever again! I wont let you put such false accusations about him! He's not like that at all!" Pixy Bitch was rubbing her cheek and Fuckward looked like he was about to strike Bella when I finally intervened.

"What the fuck do you think your doing here Fuckward?" Bella looked behind hem and spotted me as I looked at Pixy and Fucker

"Just warning Isabella here…"

"You know what I'm get off my porch Cullen before I call my dad to come arrest you of threatening and even becoming very violent to me." He turned back to Bella and grabbed Pixy's arm to leave

"You'll regret this Swan!" We both stared as Edward's pussymobile left her driveway. Once he had left completely I turned back to Bella

"What did they tell you?" She sighed and looked into my eyes

"You killed Rosalie and Esme's baby and you cheated and even tried to rape Alice once." My shoulders slumped and I tried my hardest not to let the tears and emotions that wanted to let free.

"I never wanted Rose to die, and not even Esme's baby. And I would never do that to Alice. I loved her with all my heart. I can't believe they spouted all that shit to you." We entered her home and she sat by me. I can't believe they actually think I wanted Rose to die or for Esme's baby to die. And hell no would I want to rape Alice. Even drunk I wouldn't do that ever.

"I know Jasper, I know. I believe you in everything. But I can't even imagine how they could be so heartless and cruel to you like this. How can they lie like this?"

"I don't know, but Edward and Alice always acted so suspiciously before even all this happened. I just hope one day Emmett will forgive me. He loved Rose so much he almost did suicide but I found him in time before he even tried anything." Tears came to my eyes as I mentioned Emmett. He was a true brother to me. We were like joined at the hip.

"You got along very well with Emmett didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, he was dating my lil sister. How couldn't I?" Rose loved him so much, and she loved how I had accepted Emmett. I hadn't really got along with anyone before I entered the Cullen's family.

"Bella, Jasper?" We both turned to see Charlie entering the house with boxes of pizza

"Good afternoon Chief Swan, need help?" Chief Swan was like a dad to me. He listened to me when I needed advice or anything else. Charlie trusted me with his daughter.

"I've got it Jasper, and I told you call me Charlie."

"Yes sir ugh I mean Charlie." We entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. I got my slices after Bella and Charlie asked what had happened while he was gone

"So what's up?"

"Edward and Alice Cullen passed by here earlier." Charlie looked at me and I just looked at my plate

"What did they want?"

"They came to warn me about Jasper and how "dangerous" he is." And Fuckward was officially declaring war by his visit.

"Dangerous? Boy they sure don't know Jasper well enough do they?" He chuckled and grabbed another slice of pizza. We soon finished and I followed Bella up to her room

"I told you they would find out somehow and try and bug you." She sat down on her bed and I laid myself down on the floor close by

"Yeah but I got a good hold of Alice's cheek." I laughed. Pixy didn't know what was coming when Bella slapped her

"Tomorrow we start school. I wonder how it'll go."

"I have no clue but something's telling me that were gunna encounter Cullen Trouble for sure." I sighed and just stared at the door. Bella doesn't deserve any of this. But ill do anything to make her smile. It brings warmth to my heart. I really do love her… woah wait love? Yeah love. It is love.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jazz?"

"I wish Rose could have met you. She would have loved you. Probably even try to get us together too." Rose always thought Alice wasn't the one for me. She was right.

"I wish I could have met her before she died."

"I love you." It had slipped and I sucked in my breath. Would she say she loves me back? She looked at me and I looked at her.

"I mean it Bella, I love you." She smiled at me and said nothing.

"I-I love you too Jasper. I don't ever want to leave your side." I got closer to her and kissed her. SHE LOVES ME? BELLA LOVES ME!

"Don't ever leave me Bella." I kissed her again and sooner or later it went to making out.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" I entered my truck and stared back at her while lowering my window.

"Be ready at 7:30." She nodded to me and I left her driveway. But for some reason I felt like someone was listening to us. Maybe I should have stayed the night.


	6. First Day of Hell

B. Pov:

My alarm went off at five but I hadn't slept a bit at all. It wasn't because I was nervous about starting school but the thought of Jasper going back to that horrible household that Carlisle Cullen had with his "perfect" wife. I hadn't met them but I had no reason to anyway. How they treat Jasper was as if he was a criminal. That pregnancy may have ended because of stress but that wasn't any fault to fall upon Jasper. He had lost his twin sister along with the only family member he knows of and can count on. And then there's Alice. Having the nerve to threaten me on my own porch about how I should be aware and crap.

"Bells you up yet?" Charlie opened my door and I turned to him while getting up from my bed, "Yeah I am. I was just thinking about something." He leaned against the door way and answered back to me.

"Nervous about school?" I didn't know what to say. Jasper didn't want Charlie knowing anything but I feel that he should. It would be helpful that the chief of police knew what was going on.

"Not really. I'm just worried for Jasper." Charlie rose a brow up and I just looked at the clock reading five twenty on it, "What's going on Bella? I've been meaning to ask but I didn't know how. Is there something going on that I should be notified about?"

"Jasper... The Cullens aren't really treating him right. He's basically the black sheep of them. I know you want to really know what's going on but Jasper deserves to be the one to say. I'm sorry dad."

"I get it Bells. It's something not for you to tell. But tell Jasper that I'll be having a chat with him after school. If he's in any danger then it's my duty to..."

"Trust me dad you'll be surprised with what he'll say. That is if he decides to even speak about it with you." He nodded and was about to leave my room but stopped himself, "What you're doing sweetie is something I'm proud of. He at least has you to confide in. Well I won't be taking any more of your time." Charlie left and I quickly grabbed my towel from the chair nearby my desk.

During my shower I couldn't help but think how my life was changing. I would have never imagined being back in Forks and even having the boy with golden curls as my boyfriend. I was lucky to have him. I just melt each time his blues stare at me with so much affection. Renee said living in Forks wouldn't get me anywhere. So far she's wrong. And I want to keep proving her wrong. The only thing I had in mind right now though was how to get Emmett to talk to Jasper again. He missed being buddies with him. I could tell. Even with everything that has happened I bet Emmett does too.

"Bells! I'm off to work! I'll pass by the diner to get a quick breakfast. I'll call you later to know if I'll be home for dinner!" I stop my thoughts to say bye to Charlie and exit out the bathroom into my room. I grabbed a peachy red shirt that read let the music take hold with black skinny jeans. My feet were soon adorned with ankle heel boots with the same color as my shirt hearts. Leaving my hair curly and adding a beanie to my head I quickly dabbed some make up on while grabbing my Betsey Johnson skull watch and black cross necklace matching with some feather earrings. After everything I headed downstairs to make some toast and coffee as Jasper's truck pulled up to the house. Before he could even knock I had the door open and smiled at him as he made his way towards me.

"Morning beautiful, sleep well?" He kissed me lightly and then walked inside. I followed him to the kitchen and noticed he was wearing a gray batman shirt with skinny jean and high-top Nikes. Those beautiful curls I love so much were neatly brushed down. In his hand was a Nirvana travel mug. I walked by him to get my toast and coffee as he sat down.

"I didn't sleep much." I bit into his toast and he drank some coffee from his mug, "Why not? Something wrong Bella?" I bit my lower lip slightly and picked my toast a bit. I didn't really want to tell him the reason why I hadn't slept but I didn't want to lie to him either. It wouldn't be right.

"I don't like you going back to that house. Just knowing no one respects you there gets on my nerves a lot. I wish you could stay here or something. Although I don't think Charlie would like that." He laughed at bit at my last remark but his face turned serious afterwards, "I know you don't like me living there hun but there's no other way to it. I don't have anywhere else to go and I'd be imposing if I were to ask Charlie to let me live here with you." He had a point but if only there were some way he could leave the Cullen household.

"You know Charlie can help…" I was interrupted by a bang on the table. Jasper had slammed his mug on the table beside me, "I don't want the chief knowing anything. I have this year left before I turn eighteen Bella. I'll just get a job and save up the money to get a place to live. There's no need for Charlie to get involved. I just need to ignore the others and I'll be fine in the meantime." I frowned. Like hell I wasn't going to involve Charlie in this. Even if it meant Jasper would get mad at me.

"No! No Jasper! This ends now! You've been through enough and you don't deserve to be put through hell for more time. You either talk to Charlie about this or I will." Jasper was surprised by my outburst. Even I was as well, "Bella…" I didn't even let him finish his sentence, "No. Can't you see that I suffer as well whenever you talk to me about what they've done to you? I want you to be able to live a normal life. Not where someone insults you every five minutes. I want you to be happy." Jasper hugged me. His head was buried in my shoulder breathing in my scent. He knew that all I wanted was in his benefit to be in a family who loves him. Even if it meant he wouldn't be near me physically but in his heart.

"I-I'll talk to Charlie today. I'm sorry I upset you Bella. I didn't mean to. I just don't want to take the risk of leaving you behind here at Forks when you've just come back. You're what keeps me calm when I've had a shitty day." I nodded against him and kissed his cheek. Hopefully Charlie could find a way for Jasper to stay here. He was turning eighteen soon.

"We should leave. I still need to get my schedule from the office." I picked up my dirty dishes and placed them in the sink as Jasper grabbed my bag and we headed out to his truck with him opening the door for me and then heading to the driver's side, "So ready to start school?" I laughed and shook my head. I was going to be the new kid at school this year. The hot topic for every student, "Are you kidding me? I'm the new girl here in Forks. Everyone will be watching me. Hopefully I don't make a fool out of myself by either falling or stuttering."

"I doubt it. I'll be by your side anyway. I won't let anything embarrassing happen to you." He held my hand when he said this and rubbed my knuckles. It was comforting hearing his words, "Thanks Jazz. It's good to know I at least have one person I know here with me." We soon arrived and Jasper parked his truck into the only spot available from what we could see. It was right next to a jeep whose owner was staring right at us. He was tall and muscular with brown curly hair. Blue eyes that seemed to look sad from what I could tell. He was wearing a sullen shirt with khaki skinny jeans and Nikes. He didn't stop staring until Jasper stared right at the direction I was looking at. This stranger did seem familiar to me but I had no clue who he could be.

"That's Emmett." I just stared at the spot Emmett was until Jasper opened the door to his truck, "Great I just got here and already have someone staring me down." I laughed sarcastically while grabbing my bag from my seat. So that was Emmett. At least he was more attractive than Edward. Rosalie had a reason to love the big lug, "The day is barely beginning Bells." I frowned, as soon as he said that I spotted Alice and Edward with Emmett. Just like yesterday Alice was in designer clothes and Edward had his sex hair look going on. You could smell the fake in them. It reeked everywhere they walked.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in. Mr. and Mrs. were better than any of you except we look like a prepubescent boy and a hairy chested Chewbacca." Jasper laughed and we continued walking but I looked back at Alice and Edward and flicked them both off before entering the main building. I got my schedule from the school's secretary and was happy that I had at least four classes with Jasper. AP government, calculus, English, and AP Spanish. Meaning first period we would be together in calculus.

"Isn't there a law stating having math in the morning is a crime. If not our government sucks." I pouted while taking my seat in class next to Jasper. At least this was our last year in high school but still who has math in the morning? I felt a poke on my shoulder and turned around to meet brown eyes staring back at me.

"Hi I'm Angela, I don't know if you remember me but we were friends back in kinder." I blinked twice before smiling; in front of me was Angela Weber the minister's daughter. She had short straight brown hair with honey streaks. Angela was currently wearing a blue sleeveless collared shirt with burgundy colored jean. I really loved the floral print Doc Marten boots she was wearing, "Angie! Sorry I didn't recognize. It's been a long time since we last talked. How are you?" From beside me I could tell Jasper was smiling albeit from knowing I had someone else than him to hang out with to do girl things.

"I'm doing well. Currently am single. I was dating Ben Cheney but it didn't work out. I miss him but it's for the best." Ben Cheney? As if Angela could read my mind she sneakily pointed to a boy in the back of the class talking to some other guy, "That's Ben." I did a double take and saw he could at least be a bit shorter than Angela in height, "Huh, that's too bad. But I bet you'll find someone else. You're pretty anyway." She blushed and I just winked at her. I could tell why I was friends with her back in the day. Her personality was a bit like mine.

"Thanks Bella." I nodded as a way of saying you're welcome and turned back to pay attention to the teacher. During the lesson I couldn't help but feel the need to pee so I raised my hand and asked to go to the lady's room. On my way there I wasn't really paying attention and bumped hard into someone. I looked up and my eyes met with blue ones I had seen earlier.

"Sorry about…" I was rudely interrupted with him pushing me against the wall, "Why is it that I find you extremely irritating? You're new here but already I don't like you. I guess everything that Whitlock touches just seems trashy to me." I slapped him. Hard. He moved back as my hand stung but I wasn't going to show it, "Why is it that I find you extremely stupid. If I were you I wouldn't go out and judge someone quickly without knowing them first. And here I thought you were nice. Although Jasper has told me of the things you've told him I still believed you were kind hearted. I was so wrong. You're the trash for blaming a poor guy of killing his own twin sister." I was about to move out of his way to leave but he grabbed my wrist bringing me back to face him.

"You don't know anything. I told Rosalie to just leave Jasper to get a cab but she wouldn't listen. She ended up leaving and look what happened. They found her corpse burned up on the street meanwhile Jasper was perfectly drunk but okay. I blame him because if it wasn't for his sorry ass Rosalie wouldn't have felt guilty to pick him up." Tears were threatening to leave Emmett's eyes as he spoke to me. I wanted to hug him but decided not to. Not only had he insulted me but also revealed why he blamed Jasper for Rosalie's death.

"That doesn't mean Jasper didn't care about her. They were twins Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie had been very close since they were at the orphanage. He may have been drunk but he never wanted that to happen. I bet Jasper would rather give up his life for Rosalie to come back and be with you. I know deep down your hurting because you miss her but… you also miss him as a best friend and brother. You should give him a chance. Talk to him. It'll help." He didn't say anything as I left to the bathroom. When I came back to class Jasper just stared at me worryingly but I shook my head no to him and just sat down to pay attention again.

Lunch time came fast and I grabbed a tray with Jasper. He paid for my lunch but I warned him that next time I would invite him. After class earlier Angela had told us to sit with her. We agreed and right now I was looking for her, "She's over there." I followed Jasper and we soon arrived at the table where Angela was seated already taking a bite out of an apple, "Hey Angie, how's your first day so far?" She looked up at me and smiled, "I caught Ben staring at me in class so I started flirting with Eric Yorkie. He seemed mad afterwards." I laughed. Huh to believe this was the same girl that was so shy to defend herself before.

"Oh so that's why Eric seemed so happy during fourth." Angela grinned at Jasper, "I'm actually going on date with him too." I almost spat out my milk but instead I coughed and Jasper rubbed my back, "Damn Angela you killed two birds with one stone." She just shrugged and went back to eating as someone came up to our table.

"Isabella Swan." We all turned and I stared up at a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, "I prefer Bella, but yeah that's me." She grinned this fake grin and answered back to me, "I'm Jessica Stanley, and since your new here I thought I should tell you that you're welcome at my table with my friends." She pointed across from us where a guy I saw in class earlier was sitting with a blonde girl, "That's really nice of you but I'm perfectly happy sitting here with my boyfriend Jasper and Angela." She frowned and rolled her eyes but spoke back.

"Oh that's too bad; we could have been good friends. But the offer is still up if in the near future you want to." She then walked back to her table and I went back to eating my burger, "Sneaky bitch I swear. She's had a crush on Jasper for a while now." My eyebrows rose and I turned to Jasper who seemed unaffected by what Angela had just said, "Wait what?" Jasper finished his french-fries and looked at me.

"She's been stalking me for a while now even tried offering herself to me once. I don't really pay attention to her at all though. She's Mike's play thing." He pointed back to the kid from class earlier, "They've been dating off and on now for about a year. Before that she was always annoying me." So Jasper did get attention from some of the girls here. Did he have a play thing too? I mean guys usually have a booty call once in a while. Did he?

"She's creepy about the crush too. I was friends with her before. I went to her place once and found a shrine." Angela popped me out of my thoughts and I inwardly gagged. Jessica Stanley was obviously crazy. Maybe she wanted to know me so later on she could kill me somehow.

"Okay that I did not know about. And I was just getting over the fact that she tries to sneak in a peak at me in P.E." I tuned out Jasper and Angela's conversation and looked behind me to see Alice Cullen sneering at me. Her strawberry blonde friend turned to me as well with a disgusted look. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't anywhere intimidating at all. The bell rang and I got up from the chair.

"I'll see you later babe. Good luck in Bio." Jasper and I kissed quickly and he pointed the way I should head for class. When I got there I wanted to turn back but couldn't. There inside was Edward Cullen eyeing me like candy. I went for a seat far away from him and sat down. He was about to move but someone sat down by me before he could even have the chance. I turned to see who it was. A boy with blonde hair covered by a gray beanie and green eyes sat next to me. There was something about him that reminded me of Jasper. He was wearing a royal blue shirt with black jeans and converse and from the looks of it he was currently smirking at Edward.

"What happened Cullen? Lose something?" Edward glared at him and sat down in his seat again. The guy next to me just laughed before turning towards me. He gave me toothy grin before talking, "Hello gorgeous. I'm Peter. Peter Hale." Although he was flirting with me he had saved me from Edward so I liked him, "Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh you're chief Swan's daughter. I had a feeling I would bump into you. So what did Edward do for you to look like he was the devil himself before I sat down?" I laughed, had I really made a face when Edward was heading over here? "It's a long story. Just know I don't really like him for what he accused my boyfriend of doing." Peter nodded and we stared at the front when the teacher came in.

Before I could even leave after class Peter grabbed my hand to face him, "It was nice talking to you Bella. I just stopped you to let you know I'll be glad having you as my partner. Maybe we can become good friends." I smiled at him, "I'd like that." I headed out the door and found Jasper waiting for me in the hall.

"What took you so long?" I grabbed his hand as we headed to the gym, "I was talking to Peter Hale. Do you know him?" We sat down on the bleachers and waited for the coach to show up, "Yeah I'm not really friends with him but we've said a few words to each other before. I don't really know him that well but he seems like a cool guy to talk to." I grabbed my bag to take out a water bottle I had bought and sipped some water.

"He is, he saved me from Edward in Bio. You should talk to him more. Seems like you two could become good friends." We turned back to the coach who informed us we would start dressing on Friday. That was good enough for me. He said we could listen to music and talk but to remember to have our gym clothes on Friday, "So since this is our last class how was your first day?" I smirked at Jasper and laid my head on his lap.

"Interesting actually so far there wasn't much trouble from the Cullens. But the day hasn't ended so I'm not clear yet." I started playing with my hair as Jasper hummed, "I'm glad you're happy Jasper." He stopped humming and looked down at me.

"It's hard not to since I do have a pretty awesome girlfriend." He kissed my nose and I blushed, "Thanks." Class soon ended and we made our way to Jasper's truck when I noticed something written on his windows.

"Jasper what's that?" Before I could even read it Jasper turned his way to Edward really pissed off. As soon as Edward smirked Jasper went off and the next thing I know I see blood finding its way down his mouth. Jasper had punched Edward and was now full on attacking him on the floor.

"You think this is funny asshole! Leave Bella out of this!" I didn't even think and tried stopping Jasper, "Jasper! Jasper stop!" I was pulled back and saw Peter pulling Jasper off him as Emmett helped Edward up. He was bleeding from his lip and nose. Bruises were starting to form. I stared back at Jasper to see him trying to get out of Peter's hold, "You're lucky I'm being held back! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Edward looked at him, "Yeah so you can kill me just like Rosalie. Then who's next? Bella? I don't think the chief would like that one bit." I glared at Edward and put my hand on Jasper's chest.

"Your little girlfriend doesn't know shit of who you really are. You know she needs a real man to be with. Not you Whitlock." Emmett then walked away from Edward. Alice soon appeared and made Edward leave. Peter let go of Jasper and turned to me.

"I think it's safe to say I'm not needed here anymore. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." I nodded at him but before he left he turned to Jasper, "I don't blame you for going after the bastard. But next time inform me so I can get a front row seat." Peter left and I finally had a chance to myself with Jasper.

"Jasper?" He ran a hand through his hair and I waited for a response from him, "Can I crash at your place tonight Bella?" He looked down at me and grabbed my hand to make our way to his truck, "I'll ask Charlie." I finally had a chance to see what Edward had written on the truck. "You're a killer and your girlfriend is a whore. Perfect match don't you think?" Oh I was going to kill him!

**Author's Note**: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back now so please review and ask questions. I'll answer in them in the next chapter oh and outfit links are on my profile! :D


End file.
